


Одержимость

by Viviena



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Demonic Possession, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviena/pseuds/Viviena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Сейджи Матоба предложил сделку: время от времени составлять ему компанию за чаепитием, а в ответ он прекратит любые попытки насильно затащить его в свой клан, Нацуме показалось, что это просто отличный договор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствует принуждение и одержимость духом, но Нацуме не осознает происходящего.

Когда Сейджи Матоба предложил сделку: время от времени составлять ему компанию за чаепитием, а в ответ он прекратит любые попытки насильно затащить его в свой клан, Нацуме показалось, что это просто отличный договор. Предусматривалось, что они будут один на один, то есть Нянко-сенсею не было хода в поместье. Но, с другой стороны, Нацуме надеялся, что вскоре глава клана Матоба удовлетворит свое любопытство - он не считал себя особо интересным собеседником. Да, у них случилось несколько жарких споров о правах и обязанностях людей и ёкаев, но чаще визиты проходили за бессмысленной болтовней и молчанием. Тягостным для Нацуме и неизвестно каким для Матобы – мальчик все еще не представлял, что творится у того в голове и какой смысл скрывается за извечными сладкими улыбками.

Нацуме неловко привстал и оправил форменные брюки. Он сидел на коленях у низкого столика - старого, украшенного искусной резьбой и аппликацией, изображающей сцену охоты на какую-то сказочную птицу. Нацуме слабо разбирался в таких вещах, но ему казалось, что этот столик стоит примерно как полдома семьи Фудзивара. Или как две трети. В восьмой раз он пил за ним чай и начинал думать, что, возможно, сделка была не такой уж удачной, а к предостережениям Натори-сана стоило прислушиваться внимательнее.

Сначала Матоба вызывал его довольно редко, но, видимо, ему не только не надоедало, а вовсе даже наоборот – приглашения Такаши стал получать все чаще. Казалось бы, что тут такого, ну, попить чаю, мог бы уже привыкнуть. Но каждый раз мальчик делал над собой огромное усилие, переступая порог этого дома. Затылок липкими пальцами оглаживал страх, а сердце билось заполошено, будто стало маленькими птичьим сердечком и не справлялось со всей его кровью.

Нацуме приходил по своему желанию и мог уйти в любой момент, но невольно чувствовал себя пленником. Ему становилось плохо от этих визитов даже просто физически: приходилось потом отходить по несколько дней, ощущая головную боль и ломоту в теле. Будто Матоба одними взглядами высасывал из него жизнь или медленно травил своим чаем. Такаши смеялся над собой за подобную мнительность, но осунувшееся лицо в зеркале начинало пугать, а Нянко-сенсей стал молчаливее обычного и не отходил от него ни на шаг. Но верный компаньон не мог сопроводить его сюда.

\- Что же ты не пьешь, Нацуме-кун? – улыбнулся Матоба, сидящий по другую сторону столика. Нацуме вздрогнул и едва не пролил свой чай на антикварную столешницу. Все так же не поднимая взгляда от ее узоров, он в один глоток ополовинил чашку, с трудом не поморщившись от слишком сладкого напитка. Густой и терпкий чай оказался той еще гадостью на вкус. А ведь наверняка это был какой-то жутко дорогой и редкий сорт. От него сразу начинал неметь язык, а потом еще долго преследовало приторное послевкусие.

От горячего напитка Нацуме стало жарко и немного дурно. Он бросил взгляд на Матобу: тот смотрел на него в упор, не мигая, и Нацуме поспешил вернуться к столешнице. Светлые кусочки деревянных пластин плясали перед глазами. Казалось, что крылья птицы на самом деле судорожно вскидываются в последней попытке взлететь, хотя на нее уже наброшена сеть. Аппликация плыла и дробилась перед глазами, будто он смотрел на нее через калейдоскоп.

Сейджи Матоба отставил чашку, прекращая делать вид, что пьет. Теперь он мог смотреть не скрываясь, не то что бы он особо делал это прежде. Нацуме застыл с расфокусированным взглядом и больше не боялся его. Он больше ничего не боялся и ничего не помнил - его сознание было далеко. Это действительно был очень дорогой и очень редкий чай. Да и не совсем чай.

Матоба обошел стол и взял из безвольных рук чашку Нацуме, отставил ее в сторону и аккуратно уложил мальчика на татами. Черной тенью склонился над расслабленным телом. Он смотрел на удивительные золотистые глаза, полускрытые ресницами – длинными, но прямыми, почти острыми на вид. В первое время он только смотрел, но вскоре этого стало мало, и он потянулся за прикосновением. У Нацуме был маленький рот с четкими, чистыми очертаниями. Быстрый на улыбку, но только не для Сейджи. Мягкий, но только под дурманом. Он весь был такой – очень близкий и очень далекий.

Матоба мог оставить его у себя навсегда, просто так, не считаясь ни с кем. Охраняющий его ёкай был силен, но не всесилен – против всего клана не выстоял бы. Опекунам бы рассказали о похищении, или еще проще: подросток сбежал из дома, обычное дело. Связей в полиции хватило бы, чтоб замять и более громкое дело. Клан Натори мог начать мутить воду, но они были слишком слабы, чтоб противопоставить что-то Матобе.

Сейджи ничего не стоило щелкнуть пальцами и закрыть Нацуме в доме, в своей спальне, в клетке, где он пожелает. И вовсе не обязательно изводить на него драгоценный и редкий отвар - цепи, веревки и угрозы, удержали бы надежно. Стоило только пожелать, только отдать приказ.

Но Матоба ценил не только шелк его кожи и волос. Нацуме Такаши был чем-то много большим вместе со своими упрямыми глазами и наивными принципами. Матоба уже шагнул навстречу своему поражению – впервые налив в кружку юноши не просто чай. Он отдал своим демонам часть души и был уверен, что они захватят все остальное. Скоро, возможно, сегодня. Быть может, это уже случилось, а он все еще тешит себя иллюзиями. И тогда ему придется либо отпустить мальчика навсегда, либо убить, потому что держать у себя и ломать будет для того еще хуже.

Можно было убить себя, но Матоба не мог себе этого позволить – он глава клана и несет ответственность, а наследников у него нет. Поэтому он понемногу сдавался каждому своему ядовитому желанию и как мог ограждал от этого Нацуме. Но подозрения скоро возникнут, если еще не возникли.

Сейджи иступленно ненавидел себя, расстёгивая пуговицы форменной рубашки мальчика. Проклинал себя, стягивая ее с острых плеч. Желал себе смерти, прикасаясь к пряжке брючного ремня. Но голос рассудка становился все тише, с каждым прикосновением к открывшейся нежной коже, пока не утонул полностью, затопленный темным желанием и обжигающей похотью.

Иногда он думал, что проклят, что какой-то мерзкий ёкай нашел его единственное слабое место и отравил этим безумием. Но, конечно же, это было бы слишком просто. Не в силах больше бороться собой, Матоба достал из рукава своей юкаты небольшую колбу, испещрённую иероглифами. Пробка поддалась без всякого усилия, как и в прошлый раз, и в этом была какая-то вселенская несправедливость - сделать шаг к безумию так легко.

Красноватый дымок заструился из горлышка колбы, окутывая лежащую фигуру полупрозрачным саваном, медленно втягиваясь в дыхательные пути Нацуме. Один резкий вдох, и глаза мальчика потеряли всякую сонливость, обрели красный отсвет.

\- Опять ты, глава клана Матоба, - хихикнул Нацуме. Голос был не его, и говорившая сущность тоже вовсе не была Нацуме. Просто демон в его теле. Матоба быстро избавлялся от собственной одежды под хитроватым взглядом.  
\- Заткнись и закрой глаза, - отрывисто приказал он.  
\- Ммм, а что если не послушаюсь? Будешь сношать безвольную куклу? – продолжал хихикать ёкай. Матоба положил руку на шею юноши. Не сжимая, но обещая, и дух покорился его воле. Это тоже не был в полной мере Нацуме - молчащий, с закрытыми глазами, но это было его тело, и оно жадно отзывалось на прикосновения, а остальное горячечный одержимый мозг мог домыслить сам.

Матоба отдавал себе отчет в собственных действиях – он насилует Нацуме, о чем тот даже не знает, уже второй раз вселяет в его тело похотливого демона и позволяет собственному наваждению им руководить. Это было слишком отвратительно признавать, но слишком сладко, чтоб отказаться. Мягко, но настойчиво проникая в тело Нацуме, он поклялся себе в том, что это в последний раз. Тело дрожало и сжималось под ним, вокруг него, и ложь не имела значения. Он клялся себе в этом не первый раз.

Сейджи был нежен, ёкай похотлив, но все равно постанывал жалобно - не от удовольствия, а от боли. Тело подростка, не привычное к занятию любовью таким способом, принимало в себя с трудом, даже не смотря на бальзам с обезболивающим эффектом, которого Матоба не жалел. Еще одна пытка – целовать, кусать, входить, но крайне аккуратно, чтоб не оставить следов, не сорваться окончательно.

Внезапно тело под ним сладко изогнулось и обвило его руками и ногами.  
\- Матоба-сан, пожалуйста, - жалобно произнес ёкай, и это был почти голос Нацуме.

Этого хватило, чтоб отключить всю его волю окончательно, и больше Матоба не обращал внимания на следы и аккуратность. Он рычал и вгонял до упора, мешая свое сбитое дыхание с чужим, и целовал в губы снова и снова, пока они не перестали быть чистыми и четкими, а стали красными и припухшими. Будто своим прикосновением он разрушал все, что любил. Наверное, так оно и было. Пока финальная вспышка удовольствия не скрутила его окончательно, Матоба вцепился в тонкую шею мальчика. Бумажная печать на лице промокла и рвалась - из его глаз неконтролируемо лились слезы, пока по жилам разливалось наслаждение.

\- Умри, пожалуйста, прости меня, пусть все это прекратится, - безумно шептал он. Но мгновение закончилось, рука ослабела, и ёкай в теле Нацуме зашелся кашлем, поглядывая на него с ужасом.

Матоба бессильно оперся о столик для чаепития, бездумно рассматривая его узоры. Охотник, накинувший сеть на птицу, вовсе не выглядит счастливым – на его лице мрачная одержимость. Ведь эта птица - лишь плод его воображения, ее не существует, и он прекрасно это знает.

\- Лучше быть предметом твоей ненависти, чем любви, экзорцист, - прохрипел ёкай.

Плечи Матобы тряслись, и ёкай не знал, плачет он или смеется.


End file.
